Lovely Child
by wolfrain1994
Summary: What happens when our lil-boy-Al wakes up and travels through the halls of the Order? He finds a child of course!
1. Dreams of Lost

-Hey peeps! This is me, Shadow_Akayame! Yea…that's my screen name at least….but O M Geebers! This is my 1st online story since "Don't leave me"! and let me tell you fans out there I have a ton more stories in my arsenal to post…but I have to tell you ahead of time…I'll be posting very irregularly…I'll try to post at least twice a week… Sigh, this is gonna be hard…anyways enjoy my story…ONWARDS TO THE PATH OF VICTORY!

**Disclaimer:i do not own Dgray man...i do not own the characters...most anyways...if i did own Dgray man every episode and chapter would be filled to the brink with yaoi goodness...so no flamers...**

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, Allen was having trouble sleeping soundly. Tossing and turning he screamed, "Mana…Mana…MANA!" continuously throughout the night.<p>

(Dream-Lil Allen POV)

"ALLEN."

"Mana, wait! Don't go! Mana!" Lil-boy-Al said/screamed. "I don't want you to leave me! Don't leave me all alone again! Please Mana!" he begged, stumbling towards the disappearing ghost he called Father. "Mana!"

"Live Allen. Live and keep moving forward. Live Allen… live."

"**MANA!"** and with that he was gone. "Mana!" Allen sobbed.

(End of Dream)

Allen sat up and looked at his grandfather clock he had in the room."1'o clock, huh. Oh…sorry Tim." he said waking up his golem sleeping by his head, "Go back to sleep Tim. I'm just gonna take a walk before I try to sleep again." Timcanpay looked at Allen like he was going to be lost for hours but thought nothing of it and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sigh! Nice, I'm lost, Again! Really now, you'd think I could go walking for 10 minutes and not get lost, but noo! I have to go straight to Kanda's door. And who in their right mind would train at this hour of the night!"<p>

(Recap)

Allen decides to go to the cafeteria for a late night snack but ends up going in the totally opposite direction and lands right at Kanda's door watching him train.

* * *

><p>(10 years prior)<p>

"Shh, shh…go to sleep. Someone will wake you up later." said a voice.

"Who?" a girl asked.

"Someone strong. A person who possesses the Innocence, Crown Clown." she touched the girl's forehead. She suddenly looked behind her as if someone was calling, "I must go now." she said hurriedly.

"But why?" she insisted.

"If the others find me here, with you, we'll both be in trouble."

"Okay fine! But promise me this!" she stated pouting.

"Promise what?" she questioned.

"That you'll come back for me, Hibiki." she said proudly.

"Of course I will! I wouldn't have it any other way, Soen."

"Yay! G'night!"

"Yes, good night Soen." and that was all that was all that was said. Soen's body was encircled in a cloth-like cocoon that was stronger than steel and Hibiki disappeared from the room after putting up many seals on the door, separating her beloved sister from the rest of the world.

* * *

><p>(Back to Allen POV)<p>

Allen was watching Kanda train, but when he looked away, Kanda wasn't there anymore.

"What are you doing, Baka-Moyashi." demanded a voice from behind.

"Kanda… well I was just leaving to go to the bathhouse…" Allen said keeping his composure after the fright Kanda gave him! He turned to leave but Kanda grabbed his wrist, knowing Allen just lied to his face.

"Tell me." he stated menacingly.

"Okay, okay! I got lost! Happy now!" he panicked.

"Then why do you always get lost around me?"

Stuttering and embarrassed, Allen replied, "W-well I-I don't know! Maybe's 'cause you're…"

He didn't even finish his sentence before Kanda said, "Just get the hell away from me Baka-Moyashi!" letting go of his arm.

Saddened by his retort, our lil boy Al cries, "I hate you, BaKanda!" and runs of in some random direction.

"And I'm lost again…" Allen sighed to no one.

* * *

><p>-HAHAHAHAHAHA! Allen-chan's a stalker! Its so beautiful!<p>

-Hey stop goofing off and write more!

-This is my beta reader, Alexa… she's the person who's helped me the most with "Lovely Child"…she's also the beta reader for most of my stories….including a role-play that I'll soon be posting….and random story called "The Universal Scenario"…its not an anime but I don't know where to put it on fanfic….I might not even post it cause it has the real names of my friends and I'm not sure if they'll appreciate their names on something everyone in the world can see…so who knows!(sorry i'm blabbering)

BTW I also have a story coming out for ah my goddess….so check it out…..when it pops up at least….see ya!

-Yeah right, you mean when you can un-stick your nose long enough from your yaoi to actually WRITE anything! [grabs ear and drags away] yea so if you'll excuse us I'm going to actually go and make your "writer" actually WRITE stuff for you to read! Okay bye!


	2. Of Hearts and Paintings

-*sigh~*TT-TT My beta reader kept on teasing me about the 2nd to last paragraph's repetitive descriptions, even though I thought it was PEFECCTLY FINE!

-*pssh* Quote: Their cloths weren't as important as the rest of the painting. Sure, they had a Victorian look about them, but it wasn't important to…**SMACK**

-**HEY VOLDEMORT!**(for those of you who know about this ancient argument, go ahead and laugh, for those of you who don't, look below for the explanation)**SHUT IT!**

-**HEY!YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER USE THAT STUPID NICK…**

-**HEY,IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU LOOKED LIKE NANNY McPHEE!**

-Allen here…*sigh* let's get on with the story…

**Disclaimer:Shadow Akayame does not own Dgray man. If she did it would be full of yaoi goodness**

* * *

><p>In a long, neglected hallway, portraits of far-off lands fill the walls. Paintings of vibrant flowers and lost meadows. Of the untouched sand of long showy beaches. Ancient woods or small clearings of land, long left alone in its overgrowth: this dark walkway was overflowing with these dreamscapes.<p>

Yet in a painting directly in front of a mysterious, heavy door, was a single human portrait. In this painting, two girls were sitting side by side, smiling happily without a care in the world.

The girl in black was hugging the other girl in white as if to tell a secret of sorts, while her eyes spoke of loneliness; sadness but most of all, mysteriousness.

They were draped in Victorian style clothing, but had fashionable rips and tatters strewn about everywhere. When Allen studied the girls more closely, he saw that the girl in white had the Noah stigma on her forehead, and that the girl in black's dress showed the tattoo of a heart surrounded in spiky gears.

'OMFG!' Allen thought, 'this is the Heart! But why is she with a Noah?

* * *

><p>-<strong>JUST BECAUSE I HAD A SHALL ON DOES NOT GIVE YOU LEEWAY TO…<strong>

-**OH! IT SO DOES!**

-for those of you who decided to just read the bottom, I suggest you go to the top to find out what happened. To give this argument a back-story, Shadow and Alexa are in band together in school. Well one day, for a concert, Alexa came into the band room in a long black dress and a "shawl"/robe on her shoulders. Shadow, being the first to greet her like always said, 'you look like Voldemort.'

Alexa got pissed off you see, cause everyone else said 'yea…we thought she looked like a vampire or a nanny, but Voldemort is way better!'

So now, Alexa hates it when Shadow calls her Voldemort, so instead she says…'their cloths weren't as important…'

Yea, so that's the basis of this argument.

-Sorry for such a short chapter! I promise to write something longer for the next one!


	3. The Voice Within

-Sorry peeps, this chappie wasn't as long as I hoped. But do not fear, I have plenty more where that came from!

-Are you sure?

-Yes I'm sure, you read them yourself!

-Well maybe I didn't!

-What! You read it last year!

-Fine, did you write more then…?

-Obviously, seriously now! Do you doubt me!

-Yes…

-*sniffle* That was sure quick…you didn't even hesitate on that one…*sniff* I have such mean friends/betas…[hides in emo corner]

-Yup, and I'm proud of it!

-*sniffle*

* * *

><p>'<em>Are you the possessor of the Innocence, Crowned Clown?'<em> a feminine voice asked out of nowhere.

"Umm…sure voice? I'm the possessor of that particular piece of Innocence." Allen stated blandly.

'_Well do you mind opening that door behind you?' _the voice asked again.

"Ahhhhh…sure, I guess…" When he tried to do so by conventional means he found that A) the door was locked, (wow Allen-chan even an elementary school student would know that!) and B) that the door had a plethora of seals attached to it. By request of the voice, Allen activated his Innocence and destroyed both the seals and the door in one blast of power.

What he found inside the room puzzled him and a variety of emotions followed. First shock, because in the middle of the aging room, a girl was encased in a cloth-like cocoon, guarded by a number of akuma. Then disbelief, thinking that this was all a set up. Followed by battle readiness, as Allen's eye was pestering him to get rid of the akuma.

[insert battle scene here]

Allen brushed off the dust off the dust on his clothes from the battle with the Akuma and took a good look at her.

Naked, Allen blushed. The girl was naked! It didn't help that she was well 'developed' in certain areas. Allen felt like he was a pervert, but then the voice popped back in again, _'That is my body over there.'_ materializing only a hand to point at the girl in the room.

"Umm, aren't you the girl from the painting?", _'Why yes, how very observant of you. Of course I'm the girl in the painting. By the way, now that we're on the subject of my body, would you be so kind as to remove that junk off of me? I'm not currently inhabiting my body, but I don't think that its very comfortable to be confined like that for so long.'_, "How long have you been in there?", _'Oh about a couple of years…'_, "A couple of years! That's not something you shrug off! You could be dead in there!", _'If my body was dead, do you think that I would be here? Talking to you? That cocoon is like a life support system. As long as my body remains in its suspended animation state, that cocoon will keep me alive. However being trapped in this room, I have no means as to know what happens in the outside world. Since I'm sick of this secret prison I want you to free me.'_

"Umm…how will I go about that. I don't want to accidentally hurt you." _'You know what, I'll let you figure that out. Frankly, I have no idea myself.'_

Allen feeling frustrated, unintentionally activated his Innocence and put his hand/claw on the cocoon. All of a sudden there was a light, both from the cross on his hand and the cocoon itself, blinding Allen temporarily. Then, water came gushing out of the area Allen's hand was placed, crushing the poor man. When he saw a body pop out of the hole in the cocoon, he tried to catch her and thought to himself when he did catch her that the body was too little…too light…he collapsed against the power of the water pressure.

As he tried to sit up, he looked down on his stomach and saw a baby girl sleeping there. Trying to move the baby the voice popped in, '_Just because it doesn't look like the me in the picture doesn't mean you don't have to be careful!'_, when she tapped his shoulder, he looked behind him and saw her transparent "adult" body. "It's you!", _'Yes I know that, now shush up. I don't know what I'm capable in this form. For all we know she could destroy the entirety of the Order with just a sneeze.'_, "Fine then, why aren't **you **a baby?"

'_Remember that liquid that just pounded your ass a second ago?'_, "Yeah…?",_ 'Well, it was made to hide my presence from the Noah, and Hevlaska. Unfortunately to do so it also depletes too much of my energy to stay in my adult form. Gradually my body reverted to this baby you have in your arms.'_

"So what will I do with her? I can't just leave her, but it would be weird for me to appear out of nowhere wit a baby in my hands.", she contemplated it for a second and said,_ ' Well I look like a could be related to you, so just say she's your's!'_

"Mine! Then who might I ask would be the mother?", _'Who said anything about you being the father?'_

* * *

><p>-Hi! For anyone who didn't already figure it out by now, the creepy voice from nowhere is the weird girl from the 1st chappie! I had sooo much fun creating her character! I based her mostly off of Code Geass's C.C! and don't worry the older sister will appear, just way~ later. So for now, enjoy the sarcasm I so lovingly gave you through her!<p>

Ja ne~. ^-^

PS...I'm not really good at battle scenes...I've never even tried them so feel free to insert any you would like. I might add one in later.


	4. A Mother's Crumbling Room

-I know I left a cliffie for you guys…sorry! I couldn't resist! It was just sooooo funny! Allen-chan, a mother, HA! It's amazing!

-! THAT WAS AWESOME! Kitty Allen's a mom…!

-(Allen) Hey, hey, hey! I don't want to be a girl!

-Oh don't worry…*giggle* you'll still be a guy….

-(Allen) wait…..don't tell me…! !

* * *

><p>"WHAT!", <em>'You heard me. <em>_**You're **__more of a mother figure anyways.' _she said smirking.

As they continued to talk, Allen wrapped the baby in his vest so she wouldn't get too cold. The spirit noticed a different presence in her hallway and unlocked the deadlock in the unsealed door, knowing it was another exorcist.

"Umm, not to be rude or anything, but umm…" Allen lagged…_'But what?' _she inquired. "Well, could you perhaps… tell me your name?…" he said fidgeting as much as he could without the baby waking up.

She smiled, _'How innocent.' _she thought to herself._ ' Sure, I'll give you my name. It's…' _*Doush~* "Allen!"

"K-K-Ka-Kanda!" he stuttered. He watched as Kanda ran to him from the door. "Moyashi! What the hell are you doing here!" he said gripping Allen's forearms. _'Yea well about that… umm the room wasn't meant to hold too long after the seal breaks… You might want to leave…'_

"Hey! You couldn't say that earlier!" Allen whined, _'Well, you were so cute holding the baby that I didn't want to say.'_

*crash crumble fall* "Let's go Moyashi!" Kanda shouted over the noise of the room caving in.

Shocked, Allen started to follow but remembered, "Hey! You forgot to tell me your name!", _'Don't worry. You'll find out soon.'_, "Hey wait!"

"Allen! We need to leave!" Kanda tugged on Allen's shirt sleeve. Allen looked back to the spirit but left the room anyway.

* * *

><p>-Yay! Kanda makes his appearance!<p>

-So, did you write more of your story yet? *evil aura*

-Y-y-yes? *cowers*

-Good. Now then… Kanda's here!

-Wait! What?

-You heard me. BTW, when will I be introduced?

-Wayyy~ later.

-How much later?

-Umm… you know probably in chapter 10... I'm trying to incorporate you in…you'll see. It's gonna be amazing!


	5. Love is Troubling

-Black Shadow here with chapter 5 of this amazing fanfic! In this one, Kanda will be soo sweet! Kyaa! How adorable

-Oi! How many chapters have you written yet?

-Well umm…I'm working on 10... You're in it…

-Good girl then…

-Yay! I got praise from the demon lady…oh s**t…ummm you're not a demon lady…you're a nice lady…NICE LADY…KKKYYYYYYAAAAAA!

* * *

><p>Our poor lil-boy Al was so confused that Kanda was being relatively gentle with him. Allen always thought Kanda absolutely hated him. He sniffled, "What's wrong Moyashi..?" Kanda said annoyed.<p>

"I-I thought t-that you hated m-me-me." he shifted the baby to a more comfortable position.

"W-what! I-I never said I hated you!" Kanda blushed. He really didn't hate Allen like the others thought. He was actually in love with Allen, but didn't know how to say it. So to save face, he acted like a total douche to poor naive Allen. Unfortunately, Lenalee saw through his act and confronted him about it.

[flashback: 1 ½ months ago]

"Kanda!" Lenalee whispered from behind the corner of a random hallway, "Kanda!"

"What!"

"Come here! I want to talk to you!" she said waving her hand towards herself.

""Fine…What do you…"

"You're in love with Allen." she dead panned.

"What?"

"Tell me! Are you in love with Allen-kun or not?" she pushed.

"Sigh…yeah…it's true…I love Allen… there is that what you want?"

"KYAAA! Yes, I knew it!" she screamed jumping off the walls. She turned to him and said, "So…what are you gonna do about it?"

"About what? I'm not gonna **do** anything!" where was she going with this?

He started to walk away from her when she said, "And why not? You said so yourself, you love Allen-kun! Why don't you do something about it rather than continuing to hurt his feelings by the way you're acting! It's not fair to either of you! Stop being stubborn!"

"And why should I do that! Why do you even care…it's not like it involves you in any way!"

"Yes it does, Kanda! You two are my family and I don't like seeing anyone get hurt this much, even if it happens every day!"

"Tch…whatever…" Luckily Lenalee didn't speak of this to anyone and didn't talk to me about _that_ anymore. Although I do notice her in the background more often than not when I was around the Moyashi.

[end of flashback]

I will never make the first move, at least that's what I promised myself for so long, but damn…Allen's making me want to forget all that.

* * *

><p>-Wow…angst-y Kanda in action today, huh? Sorry I was gone for soo long…this was long overdue. However my excuse for such blasphamy is that I moved just recently and couldn't find the internet for the longest time…please keep reviewing. That's what helped motivate me to continue with my story…I have a seriously bad habit of abandoning stories in the middle of it. So if you want to see more REVIEW! And no flamers, just criticism please.<p> 


End file.
